leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udyr/Background
Lore Lore= Udyr is more than a man; he is a vessel for the untamed power of four primal animal spirits. When tapping into the spirits' bestial natures, Udyr can harness their unique strengths: the tiger grants him speed and ferocity, the turtle resilience, the bear might, and the phoenix its eternal flame. With their combined power, Udyr can turn back all those who would attempt to harm the natural order. In the Freljord, there is a unique caste that lives outside the society of those savage lands. They are the custodians of the natural world: the Spirit Walkers. Once a generation, a child is born under a blood red moon, a child said to live between the two worlds of spirit and man. This child is brought to the Spirit Walker to continue the shamanic line. Udyr was such a child, and knew the howl of the tundra wolves even before he learned the language of his ancestors. Through the Spirit Walker, Udyr would one day learn the meaning of the spirits’ calls and tend to the balance of nature. The Spirit Walker often told Udyr he would be tested more than those who had come before him, for the spirits of the Freljord were growing ever more restless, though the reason remained clouded. The answer arrived in the dead of winter, as Udyr and the Spirit Walker were descended upon by a fearsome figure known only through frightened whispers: the Ice Witch. Knowing the boy would fall easy prey to her vile magic, the Spirit Walker shielded the child from her assault at the cost of his own life. Wracked by grief, Udyr howled with fury, and he felt the Freljord itself howl with him. In that moment, the child embraced the spirits’ primal nature and became a beast himself. Coursing with their untamed power, Udyr'’s angry roar shook the mountaintops and brought down a torrential avalanche. Once Udyr had finally clawed his way out of the frost, the was nowhere to be found. For years, the tribes of the north learned to avoid the wildman and his domain. Then one day, Udyr caught the scent of a fearless trespasser. Determined to chase the intruder from his territory, he attacked, only to be deflected with ease. The wildman launched himself at the stranger again and again, only to be effortlessly cast aside each time. Exhausted and defeated, Udyr felt his animosity ebb and croaked a clumsy “"who"” to the stranger. had come seeking the Spirit Walker’'s guidance and instead found a man who had also lost his way. The monk promised he would right Udyr’'s path and guided him to a monastery said to be protected by four eternal spirits of great power and wisdom. There, Udyr would find harmony. Lee Sin brought Udyr to a land that was a stark contrast to his birthplace. Survival was not the only law that governed the lives of Ionians or creatures of the land. For the first time, Udyr felt at peace with the spirits surrounding him and found comfort in human companionship. His time among the monks taught him to temper his instincts, while his meditations with the ancient temple spirits taught him wisdom. Through them both, Udyr learned to truly embrace his life as the next Spirit Walker. Udyr owed much to the Ionians. It was a debt he was never asked to honor, but one he would ultimately repay many times over. When the armies of Noxus invaded, Udyr did not stand idle as the brutal soldiers oppressed the peaceful Ionians - he had not forgotten how to bare his teeth. Udyr leapt at their armies with all the ferocity of a cornered beast and gave the invaders good reason to fear the wilderness. From the trees, his claws tore the Noxians down in scores; on the river banks, he threw them back with the falling tides, and in the fields, he consumed them with searing wildfire. Only when the Noxians fled with their tails between their legs did Udyr quell his rage. Peace returned to Ionia, but still Udyr felt something stirring him from his rest. The spirits of the Freljord called out to him, warning of an unnatural evil emerging from the ice. Udyr understood the true threat that the Ice Witch posed to his homeland: she was the herald of a greater darkness that would soon envelop the land. Armed with the potent spirits of the temple, Udyr returned to the Freljord, seeking to defend the natural world from all who would threaten its balance. |-| Old Lore= The mystics of Ionia delve into the deepest mysteries of Valoran, pioneering the most inner depths of spirituality. Their adepts are some of the most devout proponents of enlightenment and harmony... but as is always the case, there are those who follow a very different path. Born in a grassy clearing under a red moon, Udyr has always been compelled by the primal drive within him. His will was not untempered, simply undomesticated. As a boy, he toiled on his father's farm, but he felt a much deeper connection with the mustangs that would graze in the distant fields than with the townsfolk who would visit. Oftentimes he was dragged into the house at night with a swat and a scolding when his parents would find him sleeping beneath the stars. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, Udyr bade his family farewell and struck a path to the east, determined to shed the trappings of civilized society. Freed of the shackles of cultural expectations, Udyr tapped into a well of inner ferocity he hadn't known before. His feral senses roiled to the surface and he let them overcome him. It was at this point in his life that Udyr truly lost his humanity. Poachers and travelers who entered his territory did so at terrible risk, and rarely managed to leave it. A monk on a long journey passed through his woods one day, and Udyr decided to scare him, leaping from a nearby brush. The monk casually turned and redirected Udyr to one side. Udyr, enraged, tried time and time again to best him, but the monk was unassailable. When Udyr was exhausted, the monk wordlessly beckoned him to follow, and together they walked in silence to the Hirana Monastery. The monks there took him in, and taught him to harness and control his animalistic fury... most of the time. Quotes Udyr= ;Champion selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Spirit Guard Udyr= ;Beginning of the match * * * ;Attacking * Any stance ** ** * During ** ** ** ** ** * During ** ** ** ** ** * During ** ** ** ** * During ** ** ** ** ** ;Movement * Any stance ** ** ** * During ** ** ** ** ** * During ** ** ** ** ** * During ** ** ** ** ** * During Stance ** ** ** ** ** ;Joke * * * * ;Taunt * * * * ;Laughing * * * * ;Upon using maxed for the first time * ;Upon using maxed for the first time * ;Upon using maxed for the first time * ;Upon using maxed for the first time * ;Upon achieving three stacks of * * * * ;Upon clearing a neutral monster camp * * * * ;Upon killing the * * ;Upon killing * * ;Upon killing * * ;Champion interactions * Using Tiger Stance against an enemy ** ** ** *Using Turtle Stance against an enemy ** ** ** *Using Bear Stance against an enemy ** ** ** *Using Phoenix Stance against an enemy ** ** ** ;Upon placing a ward * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon reviving * * * * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"What technique do you use?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Your form is excellent!" Development * Udyr was designed by Coronach. Udyr is a martial arts champion based around 4 fighting stances: Tiger, Turtle, Bear, and Phoenix. Each form has an activation effect and a persistent effect. The persistent effects ensure that each stance fulfills a different role, while the activation effects encourage Udyr to constantly switch as the battlefield changes. Udyr is a champion with 4 basic abilities, and no ultimate (a groundbreaking skillset in the League of Legends!), allowing players to choose which abilities are worth maxing out based on how the game has evolved. http://pc.ign.com/articles/104/1049824p1.html IGN on Udyr Patch history ** Added extra VO lines triggered by interactions with specific champions. V3.10: * ** Has new death animations. V3.7 * ** Fixed a bug that caused Tiger Strike to only apply in the first 5 seconds of the stance. V3.6 * ** Active damage changed to physical instead of magic. ** Active damage changed to 30/80/130/180/230 (+ 120/130/140/150/160% attack damage) from 30/80/130/180/230 (+150% attack damage). ** Active attack speed increased to 30/40/50/60/70% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** No longer grants attack speed as a persistent effect. *** New persistent effect: Basic attacks deal 15% of his total attack damage as bonus physical damage on hit. * ** Udyr now only dashes when stunning champions. V3.5: * Mana cost of all stances decreased to 47/44/41/38/35 from 55/50/45/40/35. * ** Now grants 5 movement speed per stack instead of 4% bonus armor and magic resistance. * ** No longer returns mana when dealing damage. ** Shield increased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Udyr can now critically strike in Turtle Stance. * ** Udyr now ignores unit collision while the movement speed bonus is active. ** Udyr now performs a slight dash toward his target on stunning attacks while the movement speed is active. ** Bear stance attacks can no longer be self-interrupted mid-attack. ** Movement speed increased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 15/18/21/24/27%. ** Movement speed duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. * ** First attack after activating Phoenix Stance now immediately procs the fire cone in addition to every 3rd attack. ** No longer grants bonus ability power and attack damage when activated. ** Ability power ratio on the fire cone increased to 0.45 from 0.15. ** Updated the fire cone's spell effect to be more visible. V1.0.0.154: * ** Now additionally increases Udyr's armor and magic resist by 4% per stack. V1.0.0.139: * ** Shield health reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 60/100/140/180/220. V1.0.0.131: * ** No longer grants dodge. V1.0.0.124: * ** Damage dealt to heal ratio reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 12/14/16/18/20%. ** Damage dealt to mana return ratio reduced to 5/6/7/8/9% from 9/10.5/12/13.5/15%. * ** Fixed a bug where the activation damage was counting as single target spell damage for spell vamp or . V1.0.0.122: * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to 1.5 from 1.7. * ** Fixed a bug where it was healing off of the damage dealt by . V1.0.0.120: * Stances ** Mana cost decreased to 55/50/45/40/35 from 75/65/55/45/35. * ** It now heals Udyr based upon the actual damage dealt (instead of the raw damage dealt). ** Now the heal is not reduced if the damage is shielded. * ** Base activation damage increased to 15/25/35/45/55 from 10/18/26/34/42. V1.0.0.116: * ** Hit particle no longer plays on turrets. ** Udyr's hands will now always display hand particles when his next attack will shred the target. V1.0.0.108: * ** Initial damage effect can now be triggered any time in Tiger Stance, or within 5 seconds of casting it even if you switch stances. ** Base damage changed to 30/80/130/180/230 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 170% from 150%. ** It no longer scales off of ability power from having a 0.6 ability power ratio. ** Persistent attack speed increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Restored the hit particle to Tiger Stance's basic attacks. * ** Breath damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/95/140/185/230. ** Flame attack timer reduced to every 3 attacks from 4. V1.0.0.107: * ** Initial damage is now 150% attack damage plus 40/80/120/160/200 from 180/210/240/270/300% attack damage. ** Persistent effect no longer splits Udyr's attacks. ** Passive attack speed gain changed from 30/40/50/60/70% to 15/20/25/30/35%, but now the bonus is doubled for 5 seconds after activating Tiger Stance. * ** Base damage of activation effect reduced to 10/18/26/34/42 from 15/25/35/45/55. ** Base damage of on hit effect increased to 50/90/130/170/210 from 40/80/120/160/200. V1.0.0.106: * Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced (example: ). V1.0.0.104: * ** Fixed some bugs where certain items would have their damage cut down to 1/3. They now deal full damage on Tiger Hit. (Affected items are , , , and ). V1.0.0.87: * Changed the tooltip of on the buff applied upon switching stances to show the cumulative bonuses based on number of stacks. V1.0.0.85: * ** Dodge bonus per stack decreased to 3% from 4%. * ** Bleed effect increased to 180/210/240/270/300% of attack damage from 150/175/200/225/250%. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70% from 24/33/42/51/60%. * ** Shield health decreased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 65/110/155/200/245. * ** Flame attack timer increased to every 4 attacks from 3. V1.0.0.79: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Mana restore increased to 9/10.5/12/13.5/15 from 6/7/8/9/10. * ** If Udyr hits a spell shield, the target cannot be stunned for 5 seconds as if they had been hit. V1.0.0.72: * Stats * Movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * ** Mana restore reduced to 6/7/8/9/10% from 12/14/16/18/20%. * ** Fixed a bug where it was providing multiplicative move speed, rather than additive, causing it to give too much movement speed while slowed. * ** Activation ability power reduced to 16/24/32/40/48 from 24/36/48/60/72. ** Activation damage reduced to 8/12/16/20/24 from 12/18/24/30/36. * ** Attack speed reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Adjusted the attack speed gain to be additive instead of multiplicative (reducing the damage when combined with attack speed items). V1.0.0.70: * Stances ** Shared ability cooldown reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2.5. ** Shared ability cooldown will only apply to abilities with cooldowns lower than 1.5 seconds. * ** Effect will now stay stacked if you continue swapping abilities. ** Dodge chance decreased to 4% from 6%. * ** Movement speed burst decreased to 15/18/21/24/27% from 18/22/26/30/34%. * ** When activated, Udyr's ability power is increased by 24/36/48/60/72 and attack damage is increased by 12/18/24/30/36. V1.0.0.63: * Stats ** Base health increased to 526 from 490. ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Health per level increased to 99 from 83. ** Mana per level increased to 30 from 25. ** Damage per level increased to 3.2 from 2.4. ** Health regen per level increased to .15 from .11. * Updated recommended items. * Stances ** Mana cost reduced to 75/65/55/45/35 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Shared cooldown on abilities reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. ** Reactivation cooldown on abilities reduced to 6 seconds from 9. * ** Attack speed per stack increased to 15% from 12%. ** Fixed a bug where the different stacks of this buff would sync up and drop off at the same time. * ** Duration between stuns reduced to 5 at all ranks from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Activation movement speed per rank increased to 18/22/26/30/34 from 6/12/18/24/30. ** Activation duration modified to 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds from 3. * ** Ability power scaling on both components of Phoenix stance increased to 0.25 from 0.2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to .5 from .35. ** Fixed a bug where the health and mana restored from Turtle Stance were not taking damage from items into account. * ** Attack speed increased to 24/33/42/51/60% from 20/27.5/35/42.5/50%. ** Each hit should now trigger lifesteal effects. ** Fixed a bug where the first hit in Tiger Stance was dealing a third of the damage it should. ** Duration for Tiger Strike's damage increased to 3 seconds from 2. V1.0.0.61: Added. * (Innate) ** Entering a stance grants Udyr a temporary buff that increases his attack speed by 12% and dodge chance by 6%. This effect can stack. * (Q) ** Active: Udyr's next attack will deal a high amount of damage over 2 seconds (based on his attack damage). ** Persistent effect: Udyr's attack speed is passively increased. In addition, Udyr splits his attacks into 3 lightning fast hits. On hit effects only trigger off the first hit. * (W) ** Active: Udyr gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. ** Persistent effect: Udyr's attacks cannot crit, but restore health and mana equivalent to a percentage of damage dealt. * (E) ** Active: Udyr gains a large movement speed increase for a short duration. ** Persistent effect: Udyr's attacks stun his target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target for several seconds. * ® ** Active: Udyr sends out pulsing waves of fire dealing damage to nearby foes for 5 seconds. ** Persistent effect: Every third attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in front him in flame. }} References cs:Udyr/Příběh de:Udyr/Background fr:Udyr/Historique pl:Udyr/historia ru:Udyr/Background sk:Udyr/Background Category:Champion backgrounds